Official Sites
Official Sites are those created by the creators of the Warriors Series. This includes sites based off the series, the publishers, and the authors. Applications for sites in this section are not accepted. If you have a site you believe is being omitted from our list, please propose it on the Discussion Page for consideration. Series Websites Warrior Cats(dot)com The primary website devoted to the Warriors SeriesRevealed on warriorcats.com that is maintained by official forces. It includes many features, trivia, and games which include: *Brief summaries on the Warriors books.Revealed on warriorcats.com *Short biographies of each of the Erins.Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html *Trivia on the Warriors territories, clans, and cats.Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html *Erin Hunter's tour diary.Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html *Games, videos, and extras.Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html *A Warriors family tree,Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html but a lot of information is said to be false many times by Victoria Holmes, the warriors editor. *News.Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html *The forest map, newly colored to describe borders, shows the ThunderClan/RiverClan border at the river, giving ThunderClan one of the banks of the river, when the books place that border at the treeline.Revealed on http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html Books The books feature includes section on different warriors book arcs. When you click on a book, it leads you to that book's HarperCollins page, where there is a browse inside feature.Revealed on Warriors(dot)com Meet Erin Hunter This section includes short introductions Erin Hunter, of each of the 4 Erins themselves; Kate, Cherith, Vicky, and Tui.Revealed on Warriors(dot)com WarriorCats(dot)de German language official site, maintained by Verlagsgruppe Beltz (publishers of the German translations). Contains extensive info about the first series in the form of a wiki. Forums The site has it's own forums on news, Warrior Cats, and off-topic forums, similar to this Wiki's.Revealed on http://forum.warriorcats.de/ Reading Warriors(dot)com A site devoted to getting kids to read, and getting kids to help younger kids learn to read. A few features are two short stories, Spottedleaf's Honest Answer, and one about Tigerstar, and what a great warrior he was.Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ It also has crosswords, word searches, and other small things. It includes a "reading challenge" to become a "reading warrior."Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ The games and activities the site includes are: *The Reading ChallengeRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *Create your own Warrior cat cardsRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *A fun, outdoor activityRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *Help a Medicine CatRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *Word PuzzleRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *Create your own family treeRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *Challenge a friendRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *The Prophecy Quest GameRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *The New Warriors GameRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *Consult StarClan for Your Warriors NameRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *Consult StarClan to find your ClanRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *Decorate a sign to mark your territoryRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *Create your own reading warrior journalRevealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ The Reading Challenge The reading challenge is a summer warriors reading challenge about the legends and adventures of the Warriors Series.Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ The requirements to take the challenge are: *You have to be 96 moons (8 years) old.Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *You have to "hunt" and follow the "path" of reading warriors.''Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *You have to read at least 10 in summer.Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ *You have to pledge to follow "The Reading Warrior Code."Revealed on http://readingwarriors.com/ Create Your Own Warrior Clan Cards The cards are used to play games. Visit here to print out the cards and use them. Outdoor Fun This includes various outdoor activities. Visit here to download and print out the instructions to the activities.http://readingwarriors.com/data/downloads/outdooractivities.pdf Help a Medicine Cat This activity which involves you matching the name of a herb used in the ''Warriors series with the description of the herb. Visit here to download and print the activity sheet.http://readingwarriors.com/data/downloads/matchingplant.pdf Word Puzzle In this activity, there is a word search puzzle where you have to find all of the herbs from the previous game.http://readingwarriors.com/data/downloads/wordpuzzle.pdf Visit here to download and print the word search. Make Your Own Family Tree In this activity, you create a basic, family tree. Visit here for instructions, and to download the file. Challenge Your Friends This isn't an activity, but for this, you send an email to a friend to invite them to take the reading warrior challenge.http://readingwarriors.com/ The New Prophecy Quest The New Prophecy Quest is a free, online game, where you choose a character, and explore the Lake Territories. Here's the link to the game.http://www.warriorcats.com/quest/content.html The New Warriors Game This is an online game, where it involves you to pick a warrior out of four cats, and with your character, you go hunt in each Clan territory.http://www.warriorcats.com/WarriorsHuntingGame.html Go here to play the game. Consult StarClan for your Warrior Name This is a warrior name generator of [http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html the official website of the warriors] series.http://www.warriorcats.com/names.html Consult StarClan to find your Warrior Clan This activity is similar to Consult StarClan for your Warrior Name, except that you take a quiz, and the answers will result in the warriors "clan" where you would belong in.http://www.warriorcats.com/clanquiz.html The possible clans that you can be in are ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, or RiverClan.http://www.warriorcats.com/clanquiz.html Go here to take the quiz! Decorate a Sign to Mark Your Territory Create Your Own Reading Warriors Journal Publisher's Websites Harper Collins Publishers The primary publisher of the Warrior Series, grown up version of the site. It includes browse insides for each of the Warriors books, and a brief summary of each one. Harper Collins Children A more colorful version of the Harper Collins site. This is the place to go to find First Look offers and suchlike for the Warriors Series. Author Tracker Author Tracker, where you can sign up to receive updates on Erin Hunter's Authorial activities. Author's Websites The Guttersnipe (Kate Cary) The online home of Kate. Features a section devoted to warriors that includes things like Frequently Asked Questions, and the Occasionally Asked Questions (which update weekly).Kate's blog Kate Cary calls the Warriors part of her site "BlogClan."Kate's blogThe Warriors section of her site includes polls,Polls her blog (BlogClan),Kate's blog a short bio about Kate,http://katecary.co.uk/blog/?page_id=43 and fanfiction.http://katecary.co.uk/blog/?page_id=620 People may leave comments on her website. Tuibooks (Tui Sutherland) The official site and blog of Tui Sutherland. Includes her own written biography, books, as well as her blog. Illustrator's Websites Bettina Kurkoski's Personal Website The personal website of Bettina Kurkoski. It features the work she's done, includes her biography, and some facts about her, such as her likings.http://www.dreamworldstudio.net/about_v10.html References Category:Online Phenomenon